1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to retractable awnings of the type adapted to be mounted on a substantially vertical support surface and, more particularly, to a lock mechanism for retaining the awning in a retracted position adjacent to the support surface.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Retractable awnings of the type which are adapted to be mounted on a substantially vertical support surface have been in use for many years with the early primary uses being to cover windows, doors and the like of commercial establishments. In more recent years, such awnings have been used on recreational vehicles, mobile homes and the like wherein different problems are encountered and, accordingly, design changes have needed to be made.
Due to the fact that the awnings which are mounted on recreational vehicles are mobile in nature, it is critically important that the awning be securely retained in a retracted position adjacent to the substantially vertical surface as movement of the vehicle upon which the awning is mounted creates air currents, motions and the like which encourage the awning to become unraveled. Accordingly, numerous systems have been employed for retaining the awning in its retracted position, including locking brackets, locks on the support or rafter arms utilized in the awning and other such related systems.
Most retractable awnings include a pair of support arms which carry a roll bar on their upper end around which the canopy for the awning can be rolled and unrolled. In addition, rafter arms are provided which extend beneath opposite edges of the canopy and are operatively connectible to the support arms to brace the awning in its extended position. Many current day retractable awnings are designed so that the support arms have a channel-shaped configuration into which an associated rafter arm can be nested when the awning is moved into its retracted position. Typically, the rafter arms are retained in the associated support arm by the locking brackets, lock systems on the arms or the like as previously mentioned.
One prior art system known to Applicant utilizes a travel lock arm which is adapted to be moved across the channel in the support arm to retain the associated rafter arm therein and thereby prevent movement of the rafter arm out of the support arm consequently preventing the awning from being moved from its retracted to its extended position. This lock system, however, is easily damaged if the awning is moved from the extended position to the retracted position when the travel lock arm is overlying the groove in the support arm due to the fact that the rafter arm, as it is being moved into the groove during a retracting movement of the awning, will engage the lock arm, causing damage thereto and in some instances completely breaking the arm so that it is no longer useable. It is to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art systems for securing a retractable awning in a retracted position that the present invention has been made.